First Kiss
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: As a part of a sketch, Sonny is forced to give up her fist kiss to a boy she barely even knows. Chad is determined to change that. Channy! oneshot.


**Author's Note: So this is my first SWAC fanfic. I have just fallen in love with Chad Dylan Cooper (and Sterling Knight!) oh and channy! I hope to get more channy fics in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

Sonny sighed while looking at the script for the newest episode of So Random.

_Then Brandon leans in and kisses Sonny…_

Brandon was a guest star on the show. In the sketch, Sonny and Tawni played as two sisters who did the stupidest stuff to try and get Brandon's character, Bret, to notice them. In the end, he chooses Sonny's character, Macy, over Tawni's character, Cheryl.

At first, Sonny was ecstatic, Brandon was pretty cute, but now she wasn't so sure. It was her fist kiss and she wanted it to be special and romantic, like in the books. She glanced back on stage where the last sketch was being rehearsed.

"Great rehearsal everyone!" Marshall walked up to the cast. "Sonny, Brandon, big night tonight, hmm?" he flashed a smile for them. "Alright, break time!"

"Yes!" Zora exclaimed, before running off somewhere. "Finally!"

"I always wondered where she goes…" Grady trailed off, his eyes following the eleven year old girl.

"Well, what are we waiting for, G? Let's go find out!" Nico and Grady broke off into a run as they went to discover Zora's latest scheme.

"Right," Brandon looked around the room awkwardly. "Well I better go. I'll see you tonight, Sonny." he winked at her before walking off.

"He didn't even say bye to me!" Tawni exclaimed, flipping her blonde hair. Sonny just sighed, folding the script and placing it in her pocket. "What's wrong with you?" Tawni asked. "Not like I care."

"I don't know, Tawni. The whole kissing scene is starting to freak me out, I guess." Sonny answered.

"Why? Brandon is hot!"

"Hotness is not all that matters in a relationship," Tawni scoffed at this. "Besides, it'll be my first kiss-"

"And you're worried it's going to suck, aren't you?" Tawni interrupted.

"Well, sort of. I mean, what's the point of a first kiss if it's fake and on camera?"

"Entertainment," Tawni stared at her. "And you had better not mess up this sketch!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Sonny rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get some yogurt or something."

"Alright! I'll be in our dressing room!" Sonny watched as Tawni skipped away.

She casually walked toward the cafeteria. Peace, quiet and frozen yogurt would cheer her up.

"Munroe," Chad nodded at her. She ignored him and kept walking. "Uh, Sonny?" Chad followed her. "This is usually the part where we argue and then run away screaming _good _and_ fine_!"

"Oh," Sonny replied, walking towards a table, the frozen yogurt she had just received in hand. "Sorry, Chad, I guess I just don't feel up to."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you? Not like I care." That sounded oddly familiar.

Sonny sighed and pushed away the frozen yogurt that she had only taken a bite out of, "It's nothing."

"So 'nothing' has got you all upset?" he took a seat next to her.

"Well, maybe it is something. But nothing major, I'm probably just getting worked up over nothing."

"Yeah, probably," Sonny glared at Chad before he added. "Just kidding. What's wrong?"

"Promise me you won't laugh?" Chad nodded as Sonny continued. "Well, on tonight's episode, there's a sketch that involves a kiss between me and Brandon."

"That guy from lunch?" Chad distinctly remembered not liking him.

"Yeah, him." Sonny's nose scrunched up in disgust. _Stupid cute_.

"Well what's so wrong with that?"

She turned to him. "What's not wrong with that? It's my first kiss and it's going to be ruined!" She regretted saying it once the words left her mouth.

"Why do girls always worry about stuff like that?" Chad wondered.

She crossed her arms. "I knew you wouldn't understand! Girls dream about their first kiss being special and romantic but now mine is just going to be fake and on camera!" Sonny complained, whilst standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

Chad could only watch as Sonny walked away.

* * *

Sonny adjusted her dress before looking on stage where currently Nico, Grady and Zora were. Her sketch was next. She took a deep breath, hoping it would calm her nerves, but it didn't. Tawni and Brandon were also back stage but they stood on the other side.

"Sonny?" she jumped before turning around to see Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure."

She scoffed. "How can you not be sure? You had to walk here yourself y'know."

"Yeah," he nodded.

She glanced back on stage. "Chad, I've only got about 45 seconds, whatever you-"

Sonny was cut off by Chad placing his lips on her own. She froze for a moment before realizing what was happening. Chad wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Sonny pulled away regrettably and looked back on the stage, "I got to go!" she squealed.

The three of them pulled off the sketch really well. The kiss wasn't as bad as Sonny imagined. It was just a peck on the lips and she didn't feel any sparks like she did with Chad. But that didn't stop the crowd from cheering and Chad from glaring when it happened.

After taking their final bow, Sonny stepped back stage to see Chad. She slowly walked over to him, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Chad blushed before looking away.

"You know…the kiss." Sonny blushed as well.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want your first kiss to be wasted on some guy you barely know."

"Well, thanks," she kissed his cheek before walking towards the door. "You really did make it special and romantic." she smiled at him before walking out.

"Anytime, Sonny," he murmured. "Anytime…"

* * *

**A/N: I guess that's how I imagined Sonny's first kiss. So let me know what you think and review pleaseandthankyou! **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**

* * *


End file.
